O segredo da cegonha
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Os filhos crescem, e quando pegam certa idade, começam as curiosidades, e às vezes elas chegam como perguntas de extrema seriedade para os pais. Com Sesshoumaru não foi diferente. Descubra como ele terá a difícil tarefa de explicar a sua filha uma questão


**犬夜叉**

_**Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me pertence: (Todos os direitos reservados.)**_

**_Dedicada à Lis-sama e a Nay-chan que me ajudaram com suas idéias._**

****

**O segredo da cegonha**

A noite estava fria e com densa neblina, mas podia-se ouvir uma respiração acelerada e passos apressados... de repente, um uivo ecoou, e os passos se transformaram em uma corrida desesperada pela floresta escura, de arvores de galhos secos, que aparentavam assustadoramente monstros vis. Era Haru sendo refugiada por lobos youkais. Ela corria desesperadamente com seu pequeno urso de pelúcia marrom nos braços, mas suas pernas eram curtas e aos poucos, os lobos estavam a alcançando. O desespero tomou-a quando tropeçou em uma raiz no chão, e, três lobos da matilha saltaram famintos. Sem tempo de levantar-se, Haru fechou os olhinhos e apertou seu ursinho contra o corpo e esperou...

- Haru... Haru acorde! – uma voz máscula, firme e grave chamou pela menina. – Haru... – chamou-a novamente, mas agora tocando-a em seu rostinho, e com isso a menina abriu os olhos...

- Otoo-san!!! – desesperada, ela agarrou-se em um abraço com o pai e apertou-o suave, mas fortemente.

- Estava tendo outro pesadelo?

- Hai... – Haru respondeu, com voz de mimo, e lágrimas nos olhos, abraçando o pai mais forte, e ele delicadamente a acariciou a cabeça dela, deixando sua mão escorregar pelos cabelos da filha e parar nas costas dela.

- Otoo-san, me deixe eu dormir com o senhor e a Okaa-san? Estou com medo de ficar aqui sozinha...

Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro, afastando-se um pouco da filha, fechou os olhos, mas logo se levantou, pegando a filha no colo, levando-a seguidamente para seu quarto.

Sem muito barulho, Sesshoumaru caminhou com a filha no colo ate o quarto, e colocou-a de pés nos pés da cama.

- Não faça muitos movimentos para não acordar sua mãe... – ele pediu num sussurro, logo depois deitou-se, e esperou que a filha acomodasse-se em seus braços para dormir. Após isto, ele puxou um leve cobertor, cobrindo os dois.

Não demorou muito para que a pequena dormisse, e logo seguidamente ele também...

Algumas horas depois, o sol começou a despertar, e com ele os habitantes do Japão.

Rin foi a primeira a despertar na casa onde, a segunda geração da família Daiyoukai habitava; ao fazê-lo, sorriu, pois presenciou a linda cena em que, seu marido e filha mais velha dormiam. Ela a abraçava de maneira protetora e a menina ressonava, sentindo-se instintivamente protegida.

De vagar e cautelosamente, levantou-se desceu da cama e caminhou ate o outro lado da cama afastou carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelos de Sesshoumaru, essas que caiam em seu rosto, e deu um beijo em seu rosto, após ajeitou o cobertor sobre eles. Logo após seguiu para o banheiro, onde fez a rotina matinal, de banho e higiene bucal.

- Esta ficando preguiçoso meu amor... – ela sussurrou, após olhá-lo ainda dormindo.

Por fim, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, indo depois ao outro quarto, de seu outro filho. Caminhou com cuidado para não tropeçar nos "brinquedos" postos próximos à cama. Após pegar um que estava sob o menino, o colocou no criado mudo, e beijou o menino, que mexeu-se, virando de lado. Rin sorriu novamente e saiu do quarto, fechando novamente a porta depois.

Desceu as escadas de vagar e logo seguiu para a cozinha onde começou a preparar o desjejum.

Após arrumar a mesa, caminhou ate a saída e pegou o jornal na caixa de correspondências, e logo que voltou a cozinha, o colocou do lado onde Sesshoumaru ficava, pois ele sempre lia enquanto tomava seu chá.

Aquele seria um dia normal... ou não...

Akihito, filho mais novo do casal, não demorou muito a levantar-se naquele dia, e logo que escovou seus dentinhos de leite, lavou o rostinho e seguidamente penteou os cabelos, desceu e sentou-se à mesa.

- Ohayo okaa-san! – cumprimentou a mãe que ainda preparando o desjejum, virou-se e sorrindo respondeu-o.

- Ohayo Aki...

Logo, o menino pegou o jornal, e o abriu. "Leu" algumas notícias, e Rin, quando o foi servir, admirou aquilo, e imaginou que Sesshoumaru também deveria ser assim quando criança.

Após ser servido, o menino dobrou o jornal em três partes (como um adulto faz), e colocou-o de lado.

- Arigatou okaa-san... – agradeceu-a e logo começou a desjejuar.

Minutos depois, Sesshoumaru apareceu à cozinha, aproximou-se de Rin, deu-lhe um suave beijo na testa, sussurrando baixinho um "ohayo meu anjo" e Rin, retribuiu o carinho com um sorriso. Logo após isso, Sesshoumaru foi sentar-se a mesa, mas contraiu o cenho ao ver que, seu jornal já havia sido mexido, coisa que, havia alguns dias que vinha ocorrendo. Olhou para o filho a segunda cadeira a sua esquerda.

- Ohayo... – ele fez um tom mal humorado, logo pegou o jornal e o abriu...

- Ohayo otoo-san... – o menino olhou-o friamente, sem medo daquela expressão mal humorada do pai.

- Sesshy, e Haru, já acordou? – Rin perguntou, preocupada, olhou o relógio acima da porta e viu que já era um pouco tarde.

- Sim ela esta no banho... – ele comentou, baixando o jornal, e segurando a xícara para que Rin pusesse chá nesta. -... teve outro pesadelo esta noite... acordei com um grito dela...

- Estou um pouco preocupada com isso Sesshy...

- Humm... – Sesshoumaru ia comentar algo, após engolir o que comia, mas Akihito cortou-o.

- É isso que dá ficar vendo filmes estranhos antes de dormir, por isso tem pesadelos...

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar alto-reprovativo àquela interrupção.

- E você? - ele olhou-o ainda com olhos estreitos.

- Eu não sou covarde otoo-san... – rebateu o olhar do pai.

- Akihito, não fale dessa maneira com seu pai, peça desculpas... – Rin interveio, olhando-o séria.

- Gomen... – o menino olhou-a, e logo levantou-se. – vou colocar meu uniforme...

Novamente, Sesshoumaru abriu o jornal, e começou a lê-lo, mas parou ao receber um súbito beijo no rosto.

- Ohayo otoo-san, ohayo okaa-san!! – a menina saudou, logo sentando-se ao lado direito de Sesshoumaru, que olhou-a deixando um fraco sorriso surgir em seus lábios.

- Ohayo...

- Haru, esta atrasada, já viu as horas... ainda bem que já esta pronta... Sesshy, você leva eles hoje, tenho que...

- Pode deixar meu anjo... eu cuido de tudo, depois vou para o foro...

- Obrigada querido, estou muito atarefada hoje...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se e deixou seu jornal sob a mesa e depois de beijar Rin, logo saiu, indo em direção a seu quarto, onde ia arrumar-se.

Minutos depois, estava pronto e seus filhos esperando para serem levados ao colégio.

Logo, Sesshoumaru seguiu para a garagem, tirou seu carro, e buzinou para que as crianças fossem levadas.

Após Haru e Akihito adentraram o automóvel, Sesshoumaru partiu, deixando Rin acenando da porta de casa, mas ela logo entrou, tinha que organizar as coisas, pois tinha que fazer duas visitas ao presídio, e uma a um cliente importante aquele dia.

No caminho da escola, as duas crianças estavam comportadas no banco de trás, e Akihito lia mais um de seus livros.

- Aki, não esta nervoso? – Haru perguntou curiosa...

- E porque eu deveria? – ele rebateu a pergunta, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Sesshoumaru apenas deu uma olhada pelo retrovisor nos dois e passou a atentar-se a conversa.

- Vai ser seu primeiro dia na escola... eu fiquei um pouco nervosa... – Haru insistiu.

- Não tem nada lá demais com o que eu deva me preocupar, é apenas uma instituição de ensino... – respondeu, fechando o livro e o colocando dentro de sua mochila.

- Mas tem muitas pessoas, e meninos, e meninas... tem muitas coisas para fazer e estudar...

- Eu já sei disso... – o menino cortou a irmã, que estava empolgada, e a empolgação acabou naquele momento.

- Chegamos... – Sesshoumaru anunciou, parando o carro de vagar. – quer que eu te leve ate lá Akihito?

- Não se preocupe otoo-san... eu vou sozinho... – Akihito mostrou-se impaciente, responsável e frio, mas estava nervoso por dentro, e Sesshoumaru sabia disso, pois era como ele, agia como ele.

- Eu vou mesmo assim. – Sesshoumaru tirou o cinto, e desceu do carro, logo indo para o outro lado. Acompanhou os filhos ate a porta da escola, assim como muitas mães e babás faziam.

Mas Akihito não estava muito satisfeito, pois sentia-se privado de sua liberdade precoce.

Logo que chegou aos portões, adentrou, e Haru depois de dar um beijo no pai acompanhou-o correndo.

Sesshoumaru sabia o que era aquela sensação, gostava de ver seu filho agir com responsabilidade, por isso não pediu a ele para cuidar de Haru, pois ele sabia que cuidaria. Estava orgulhoso e feliz. Aquela cena foi realmente muito confortante.

- Seus filhos parecem muito responsáveis... principalmente o garoto... – uma mulher comentou, despertando a atenção de Sesshoumaru que ainda olhava as crianças adentrando a escola.

Ele apenas olhou para a mulher, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, seguindo para seu carro depois. Seguiu para o foro, mas demorou um pouco ate chegar, pois o trânsito aquela manha estava um caos.

Enquanto isso no colégio...

Sala 01-A... A professora pronunciava-se...

Vamos conhecer hoje, um novo aluno. Akihito Daiyoukai... entre.

Houve alguns murmúrios, pois as crianças recém chegadas sempre eram muito tímidas, mas Akihito logo se fez presente. Apresentou-se formalmente e logo se sentou no lugar onde a professora indicou.

O dia passou-se tranquilamente, Haru, que já estava acostumada à escola, conversava tranquilamente com suas novas coleguinhas, estava na aula de pintura.

- Hoje meu irmão mais novo começou na escola... – Haru comentou com uma das meninas que se atentou à conversa.

- Verdade mesmo? E como ele ficou? Estava nervoso?

- Não... ele é bem como meu pai... – Haru sorriu orgulhosa.

- Hã? – a outra não entendeu.

- E... como seu pai é?

- Não se importa com muitas coisas, é frio e só fala quando necessário. É muito enérgico quando preciso... – Haru terminava de fazer as folhas de sua flor. Não estava perfeita, mas para a idade dela estava excelente.

- Nossa, seu pai deve dar medo... – Kari encolheu-se, voltando depois a pintar um borrão rosa e amarelo na tela.

- É... ele pode parecer mau, mas não é... é meu pai e eu o amo muito... e também minha mãe... e ate meu irmão chato... – Haru deu uma risada abafada na mão livre, enquanto que a outra escolhia outro pincel.

- Eu também vou ter um irmão... – Kari olhou sorridente para Haru.

- Que legal... – Haru olhou a colega atenciosamente, vendo ela acenar positivamente com a cabeça. – Mas... como você sabe que vai ter um irmão?

- Porque minha mãe disse...

- Hum... – Haru olhou a colega e ficou um tanto curiosa com aquilo. – E... sabe onde ele esta agora?

- Não... mas queria ver ele, e saber como é...

- Sabe de onde ele vai vir?...

- Crianças vamos continuar amanha... – a professora anunciou o término da aula. - ...Haru que linda flor...

- Arigatou Kaoro sensei... – Haru agradeceu, levantando se e fazendo um reverencia depois. Logo após isso, tirou o avental pendurou-o perto da porta e saiu, indo em direção ao banheiro, onde lavaria as mãos.

- Kari-chan, matte!!! – Haru correu em direção á colega e as duas caminharam juntas ate o banheiro.

O dia passou bem depressa, e Rin ainda estava um pouco atarefada com alguns documentos, enquanto que Sesshoumaru residia no fórum, em reuniões intermináveis com outros advogados e alguns juízes.

Olhou o relógio de pulso um pouco preocupado, não sabia que horas sairia dali, e com isso teve que contatar Rin.

- Com licença, preciso fazer uma ligação... – ele retirou-se por alguns minutos.

Com um pouco de pressa digitou o numero do escritório, e esperou...

O telefone chamou uma... duas, três... chamou, chamou, mas Rin já havia saído, e com isso, ele desligou, e logo digitou o celular, mas este deu fora de área.

Uma tensão formou-se, pois ele não sabia se ficava na reunião, ou ia buscar os filhos no colégio. De certo, Rin o faria, pois se não estava no escritório, já havia saído... mas se ela pensasse que ele tinha ido buscá-los.

Ficou indeciso no que fazer, e voltou para onde a reunião estava se realizando, mas estava tão serio, que isto pode ser notado por todos no local.

- Esta tudo bem? – Um dos homens perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto durante bastante tempo, mas despertou-se de suas preocupações quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Educadamente ele pediu licença e saiu da sala novamente, atendendo o telefonema em seguida.

- Rin...

- _Desculpe te interromper Sesshy, eu estou ligando para avisar que estou com nossos filhos... a bateria do meu celular acabou..._

- Entendo... vai passar em algum lugar antes de ir para casa? – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro aliviado, e sua preocupação desapareceu por completo.

- _Não querido... eu já fiz tudo que tinha para fazer antes de vir buscá-los..._

- Eu vou chegar um pouco mais tarde hoje, pois vou passar na casa de meu pai depois que sair daqui...

-_ Esta bem. Mande lembranças para Inu-Taishou-sama..._

- Esta bem... tenho que ir agora... te amo...

-_ Eu também..._

Assim que terminou a ligação, Sesshoumaru retornou à sala, e ali permaneceu por mais longas e cansativas duas horas...

Logo que terminaram, o rapaz, levantou-se, e assim que ficou sozinho esticou o corpo e pode ouvir estalos provindo de sua coluna. Sentiu um alívio instantâneo ao afrouxar e tirar a gravata e logo desabotoar os quatro primeiros botões da camisa. Saiu do local apressado e assim que chegou a seu carro, o destrancou adentrando seguidamente.

Como havia dito, seguiu em direção à casa de seu pai, pois Inu-Taishou havia pedido a presença dele lá há alguns dias, mas com as reuniões seguidas ele não estava conseguindo tempo, e com isso, disse ao pai que iria aquele dia certo.

Dirigiu não muito rápido para a casa do pai, aonde chegou depois de uma hora de trânsito.

Após estacionar o carro, seguiu para a porta da casa, onde foi muito bem recepcionado.

- Seja bem vindo Sesshoumaru-sama... – Jaken recepcionou-o. – Seu pai esta a sua espera no escritório, junto com seu irmão Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha... – Sesshoumaru ficou intrigado, e rapidamente seguiu para o escritório.

Ao chegar lá, deu três suaves batidas...

- Entre... – Inu-Taishou pediu, sua voz estava fraca e rouca.

Sesshoumaru adentrou o local, e viu seu pai sorrir. Tinha algum tempo que não ia à casa do velho general, e com isso a saudade apertou... com os olhos brilhantes por ver o filho, ele levantou-se.

- Pai, não deve fazer muitos esforços... – Inu-Yasha pediu, o ajudando.

- O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru fez uma expressão surpresa, e apressado andou ate o pai, que o abraçou forte.

- Nosso pai... – Inu-Yasha começou, mas Inu-Taishou o interrompeu, erguendo a uma das mãos, logo separando-se do abraço.

- Eu estou doente... mas não a ponto de morrer ainda...

- Pai... porque não me disse antes... eu deixaria o trabalho e viria te ver...

- Não meu filho... não é isso que eu quero, não quero atrapalhar a vida de vocês – ele apoiou uma mão em cada ombro dos filhos. – eu quero que trabalhem duro para dar o conforto para suas famílias... – ele sorriu olhando para Inu-Yasha, que corou um pouco, e Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Pai... o que quer dizer nesse plural? – Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai, que correspondeu o olhar com um sorriso maroto.

- Inu-Yasha vai ser pai...

- Como é que é? – Sesshoumaru olhou-o e Inu-Yasha, que estava quase roxo de tão vermelho.

- Er... – ele não conseguia falar...

- Então... aprendeu muitas coisas pirralho... – Sesshoumaru debochou.

- Ora seu!!! – Inu-Yasha mostrou-se um pouco bravo, mas ainda envergonhado.

- E o casamento? – Inu-Taishou lembrou-se, indo sentar-se novamente.

- Vai ser no mês que vem... – Inu-Yasha ainda corado acompanhou o pai, e depois sentou-se na cadeira frente a mesa.

- Ótimo, assumir é necessário... – Sesshoumaru comentou com sarcasmo, indo para perto da mesa onde os dois estavam.

- Idiota, acha que eu abandonaria minha Kagome... ainda mais com um filho meu?

- Se o fizesse eu te mataria depois de obrigaria casar-se... – Inu-Taishou falou sério e frio.

- Pai... me chamou aqui só para falar disso? - Sesshoumaru mostrou-se impaciente, olhando o relógio de pulso depois.

- Não, eu quero dar à vocês uma cópia do meu testamento... – os dois rapazes arregalaram os olhos, e Inu-Yasha levantou-se rápido, cerrando os punhos. Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, mas logo os abriu, e aproximou-se do pai.

- Para que pai? Não vai morrer ainda, porque esta nos dando isso?

- Eu não vou deixar vocês fora do meu testamento, pois são meus tesouros, meu filhos. E eu estou doente...

- Mas não vai morrer agora pai!!! – Inu-Yasha se exaltou.

- Eu estou com câncer... Inu-Yasha...

- Câncer pai... Onde? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, com tom de preocupação na voz.

- Não foi confirmado ainda pelo médico, mas... eu fiz os exames e tirei algumas radiografias, fiz uma ultra-sonografia... minha próstata esta com um nódulo...

- Fez os exames preventivos que disse para fazer a um tempo atrás?

- Sesshoumaru, não venha com essa agora...

- Eu sabia... deveria ter feito, talvez isso poderia ser diagnosticado no início, ia evitar a cirurgia... mas deve ter sido o preconceito... – ele chamou a atenção do pai, e ele ficou quieto.

- Quando foi que o médico disse isso? – Inu-Yasha estava preocupado.

- Ele não disse ainda, esta esperando o resultado de exames...

- Pai... – Sesshoumaru levou a mão o rosto, e apertou a região entre os olhos. – porque esta dizendo então que esta com câncer se ainda não tem certeza de nada? Fez testamento... – ele ficou nervoso, e olhou-o friamente nos olhos.

- Mas ele disse que poderia ser...

- Poderia ser não quer dizer que é pai... - Inu-Yasha interveio.

- Esta bem, vocês tem razão, mas... eu realmente tenho me sentindo muito mau, e meus ossos doem um pouco as vezes...

- É típico da velhice... – Sesshoumaru satirizou.

- Eu não sou velho... – Inu-Taishou reclamou.

- Eu preciso ir pai... – o mais velho anunciou.

- Já esta com saudades de casa, mas...

- No próximo fim de semana, eu virei aqui. Haru esta pedindo há bastante tempo. Já desmarquei todos os compromissos de sábado...

- Esta bem... eu vou esperar... – Inu-Taishou sorriu, levantando-se.

Alguns minutos depois Sesshoumaru estava na estrada novamente, sentindo o corpo um pouco dolorido por causa do cansaço, mas isso logo resolver-se-ia.

Algum tempo depois, ele estacionava o carro na garagem de sua casa, e uma alegre recepção de Haru, que ao ouvir o som do motor do carro do pai, largou tudo que fazia para correr ate onde ele estava. E ao vê-lo, pulou nos braços dele, que a abraçou, logo beijando seu rosto.

- Otoo-san!!! – ela estava feliz.

- Boa noite Haru... – Sesshoumaru saudou a filha no colo, e levou-a para dentro.

- Sesshy... – Rin foi ate a porta e deu um beijo no marido, que logo entrou em casa. – Seja bem vindo... Haru... seu pai deve estar cansado, desce daí vai...

- Não se preocupe meu anjo... eu estou bem, e ela não é tão pesada... – ele puxou-a pelo braço, e beijou-a novamente, mas um beijo bem chamativo, e Rin entendeu o recado.

- Otoo-san... queria perguntar uma coisa... – Haru pediu, olhando para o pai.

- Sim, mas primeiro seu pai vai tomar um banho, depois ele responde tudo que quiser... – Rin pegou-a do colo de Sesshoumaru, o qual piscou um olho para a menina.

- Eu volto logo... – ele começou a caminhar em direção as escadas, mas parou. – E Akihito, onde esta?

- Esta no quarto... lendo... – Rin revirou os olhos.

- Humm... eu vou lá... – disse, voltando a andar, subiu as escadas quase correndo, logo chegando ao topo desta. Caminhou ate a porta do quarto do filho, e deu suaves batidas.

- Entre... – o menino pediu, sem desgrudar os olhos do livro que lia.

- Boa noite... – Sesshoumaru cumprimentou-o, e ele apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, ainda lendo. – Como foi seu primeiro dia na escola?

- Normal... – Ele fechou o livro, marcando com a mão onde estava lendo, e passou a olhar o pai, que aproximou-se da escrivaninha. – A professora não passou nada que eu não sabia...

- Então... as aulas que recebeu em casa te deixou bem seguro... – Sesshoumaru foi frio no olhar.

- Sim, eu me sinto bem seguro, apesar de ter a certeza de que não sei de tudo... estou naquele lugar para aprender não?

- Acho que deveria largar esses livros e viver como uma criança... – Sesshoumaru virou-se, e caminhou ate a porta, mas parou ao ouvir a resposta do filho.

- Acho que o senhor não era diferente de mim, quando tinha minha idade... deveria sentir orgulho de mim, e não me repreender otoo-san... – o garoto falou serio e frio, assim como o pai fazia.

- Sinto orgulho de você filho, mas quero que viva sua infância... – Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos por lembrar-se de sua infância. - ...quero que seja criança e não um moleque metido a adulto... – ele virou-se e olhou ainda com mais frieza. - ... se tivesse passado pelo que eu passei, teria toda razão de ficar enfiado neste maldito quarto, com a atenção virada para esses livros...

- E porque não me conta o que passou...? – o menino levantou-se e aproximou-se do pai, pegando na mão dele e o puxou para perto da escrivaninha, Sesshoumaru por sua vez sentou-se, e o menino sentou-se no colo do pai.

- Você ainda é muito novo para entender meus motivos... – Sesshoumaru acariciou a cabeça do filho, não olhando para ele, e sim para algum ponto perdido no quarto. – Só quero que seja mais criança... Me orgulho de ter um filho inteligente que... – ele passou a olhar o rosto do filho dessa vez. - ...supera crianças de sua idade... mas que entenda que é uma criança de seis anos...

- É errado querer ser como o pai? – aquela pergunta deixou Sesshoumaru surpreso.

- Não, não é errado... tanto que você se parece o bastante comigo, mas entenda uma coisa... você nunca poderá tomar meu lugar...

- Não quero tomar seu lugar... quero apenas que todos me respeitem assim como respeitam o senhor

- Respeito? – ele arregalou os olhos. – Eu conquistei esse respeito com minha própria personalidade...

- Acho que as pessoas tem mais medo... – Akihito sorriu, e Sesshoumaru correspondeu o sorriso. – Bokusen-ô-sama disse para mim uma vez, que o senhor era quase sempre chamado para fazer os interrogatórios, porque os presos temiam ate seu nome.

- Aquele velho... anda falando demais... – Sesshoumaru ficou sério, mas não tanto quanto no cotidiano.

- Não se preocupe, quando eu estiver maior, e puder ir a uma delegacia sozinho, farei com que meu nome ecoe nas celas como um vento frio que arrepia a todos...

- Já decidiu o que quer?

- Sim... quero ser um juiz, e fazer justiça, assim como o senhor faz...

- Muito bem, mas esta decidido, seus presentes de aniversário de agora em diante serão brinquedos normais... e não livros...

- Mas otoo-san!!! – o menino reclamou.

- Sem mas... agora eu vou me banhar, sua irmã esta me esperando para eu explicar um assunto...

Sesshoumaru levantou-se devagar, colocando o filho no chão, e saindo seguidamente do quarto, fechou a porta. Akihito cruzou os braços frente ao peito, e fechou a cara. Não queria brinquedos... e sim livros.

No quarto do casal, Sesshoumaru despia-se para logo, adentrar o banheiro, onde deixara a água levar parte de seu cansaço. Embaixo da ducha quente, pensava nas palavras do filho. Ria com aquela situação, sentia orgulho dele, mas tristeza por lembrar de seu passado.

Alguns longos minutos depois, Sesshoumaru descia as escadas. Estava elegante como sempre, usava uma calça jeans e um casaco preto de gola alta, cabelos soltos porém úmidos. Sentou-se no sofá da sala, e pegou o jornal daquele dia. Concentrou-se na leitura.

Enquanto isso, Haru ajudava a mãe com o jantar, e distraia-se arrumando as folhas e alimentos nos pratos.

Posto à mesa, Rin lavou as mãos e, secou no pano de prato. Pendurou-o no ganchinho perto do fogão e, seguiu para a sala, onde encontrou Sesshoumaru absorto no jornal. Sentou-se ao lado dele e, deu um suave beijo no canto dos lábios ele, o fazendo dar atenção.

- Isso foi bom... me dê outro? – ele deixou seus sentimentos aflorarem em um sorriso. E o jornal antes interessante, passou a ser um objeto despercebido. Com carinho, ele segurou-a pela nuca, e tomou-a em um suave, mas ardente beijo. Virou o corpo um pouco e pousou uma das mãos na cintura de Rin, apertando suavemente, mostrava seu desejo oculto apenas pelas roupas. Sentia o corpo queimar de vontade de tê-la, de senti-la, e o beijo caiu em tentação... Rin não conseguia resistir à ardência que aquele sentimento e que o próprio sentido de tato tentava.

O beijo os envolveu de tal modo, que não ouviram os passos da pequena Haru, que arregalou os olhos ao ver, o pai quase por cima da mãe no sofá, os cabelos dele cobrindo o rosto de ambos, caídos para fora do móvel.

- OTOO-SAN!! O QUE ESTA FAZENDO COM A OKAA-SAN?!!! – Haru gritou, e Sesshoumaru deu um salto, saindo de cima de Rin. O susto foi tão grande, que Sesshoumaru foi parar quase do outro lado da sala.

Rin estava totalmente vermelha, e Sesshoumaru também. Ambos ofegantes.

Haru ainda estava de olhos arregalados, sem entender nada.

- Haru minha querida... – Rin começou totalmente sem graça. - ...venha aqui... – ela chamou, e a menina foi, e começou a procurar algo na mãe.

- O que esta fazendo Haru? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, ainda corado e muito serio.

- Quero ver se não machucou minha mãe... – Haru olhou brava para o pai.

- Querida... – Rin envermelheceu novamente. – seu pai não estava me machucando.

- Não? – ela olhou confusa. – o que ele estava fazendo?

- Bem... ele estava me fazendo carinho...

- Carinho? – ela arregalou os olhos. – mas parecia que ele queria comer a senhora...

Sesshoumaru não conteve as risadas, e aproximou-se sentando depois perto de Rin, que estava com Haru entre as pernas. E ela olhou estranhamente para ele.

- Eu estava beijando sua mãe...

- Beijando?

- É meu amor... é um carinho que o papai e a mamãe fazem sempre um no outro.

- Ah! E porque ele precisa subir em cima da senhora, não pode fazer como faz comigo ou com o Aki? Assim parece que esta machucando...

- É um carinho especial... que só o papai e a mamãe podem fazer... – Rin explicou, logo levantando-se. – vamos jantar? – Rin chamou disfarçando o assunto.

- Eu vou chamar o Aki... – Haru correu e logo subiu as escadas.

- Sesshy... – Rin olhou-o sem graça. – espero que ela esqueça isso...

- Ela não vai esquecer... e nem eu... – ele olhou-a com sensualidade.

- Pare com isso Sesshy... viu no que deu seus poderes sedutores? – Rin olhou-o corada.

- Depois resolvemos isso... agora vamos jantar... – ele chamou, ao ouvir passos vindos das escadas, e logo duas crianças descerem destas, e caminhar em direção a cozinha, onde eles também foram seguidamente.

Tudo correu tranquilamente durante o jantar, apenas alguns olhares sem graças foram trocados pelo casal, mas Akihito nem prestou muita atenção nisso, muito menos Haru. Estavam todos satisfeitos com a comida saborosa que Rin preparava todo jantar.

- Eu vou pegar a sobremesa... – Rin levantou-se, e pegou a sobremesa, servindo após.

Logo após o jantar...

- Vou dormir mais cedo hoje... – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se, logo se levantando foi ate onde Rin estava, lavando a louça, abraçou-a por traz e beijou o pescoço dela, sussurrando depois. - ..._não demore..._

- Hai... – Rin respondeu com a voz tremula.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se, deu um beijo na cabeça de Haru, e outro na de Akihito que montavam um quebra cabeça; logo saindo do lugar. Subiu as escadas apressadamente, e logo que chegou ao quarto, fechou a porta, já tirando a blusa que vestia. Desavessou-a e pendurou no lugar da primeira parte de seu pijama, a qual vestiu, logo após, desabotoou a calça, tirando-a.

Após estar de pijama, ele arrumou o local da cama onde se deitaria, e sentou-se. Quando ia deitar, ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Levantou-se e colocou o robe, indo abri-la depois.

- Otoo-san... posso conversar com o senhor? – Haru olhou-o, de cabeça baixa.

- O que houve Haru? – ele deu espaço para ela entrar, fechando a porta depois. Apoiou a mão nas costas da filha e a conduziu ate a cama, sentou-se e chamou-a para sentar-se também batendo suavemente na cama. A menina subiu e sentou-se, olhando para as mãos no colo.

- Otoo-san...

- Sim...

- De onde vêm os bebês? – silêncio... Haru ainda olhava para as mãos, mas desviou o olhar e pousou-o no rosto do pai.

Sesshoumaru estava branco como um papel seda, e sua respiração aumentou o ritmo, ele estava assustado, como responderia aquilo?

- Otoo...san... esta tudo bem?

- H...hai... – ele gaguejou, nunca tinha pensado em conversar com os filhos sobre sexo, ainda mais tão cedo.

- Então? Como nascem os bebês?

- Quer mesmo saber? – ele corou, e desviou o olhar.

- Sim! – Haru alegrou-se, e prestou a atenção nas palavras seguintes de Sesshoumaru.

- Bem... os bebês eles... – ele corou ainda mais ao pensar na idéia de como os bebês eram feitos. – porque quer saber isso?

- Eu estava conversando com uma amiga e ela disse que a mãe dela disse que ela teria um irmão...

- E o que mais ela disse? – ele perguntou, tentando fugir da pergunta.

- Otto-san... o senhor sabe de onde vem os bebês?

- Er... sei eles... eles nascem da barriga das mamães...

- Ah!! - Os olhinhos da menina brilharam. – E como eles vão parar lá?!!!

- Bem... – Sesshoumaru coçou o lado do rosto, estava tenso.

- O senhor não sabe? – ela fez uma expressão de tristeza.

- Sei... mas é difícil explicar. – ele viu a menina levantar-se, parecia decepcionada. – Eu... er...

- Como foi que eu fui parar dentro da barriga da okaa-san?

- Foi... – ele respirou fundo, e tentou se controlar. – Vou tentar explicar por partes. – ele pegou a filha e sentou-a em cima das pernas.

- Sim!!

- O papai começou a beijar a mamãe, e depois plantou uma sementinha...

- Que? – Sesshoumaru ficou com uma expressão meio azulada, e totalmente sem graça. – Como conseguiu plantar uma semente na barriga da mamãe?

- Ahn... como? É... foi... – ele começou a suar frio. Seu controle estava se esvaindo, e agora, como iria explicar?

- Então, - os olhos da menina voltaram a brilhar. – a mamãe vai ter outro bebê!!

- Não! Porque esta afirmando isso?

- O senhor disse que plantou uma sementinha quando beijou a okaa-san... e o senhor estava beijando a okaa-san hoje...

- Não... a sementinha não é plantada com um beijo meu anjo... ela... – ele suspirou, tomando coragem. - ... ela vai parar dentro da barriga da mamãe, depois que o papai faz amor com ela.

- E como o senhor faz isso?

- Ai Kami... – ele murmurou.

- Otoo-san... – Haru arregalou os olhos. – o senhor plantou a semente na barriga da mamãe... para plantar sementes é preciso furar a terra, eu faço isso na escola. – ela pulou do colo do pai. – O senhor abriu a barriga da okaa-san?!!! Ela não morreu?

Sesshoumaru sorriu totalmente sem graça.

- Não... – ele levantou-se, acabara de ter uma idéia, caminhou ate a estante de livros, e pegou um, sobre anatomia. - ... veja... - ele sentou-se no chão com Haru, e mostrou duas figuras. – Para que você entenda de uma vez, eu vou mostrar algumas diferenças. O corpo do menino é diferente da menina...

- Sim, eu já vi... – ela sorriu. – o menino tem torneirinha.

- Onde viu isso? – Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Vi o Akihito quando ele era bebê.

- Ah... - ele suspirou. - ...então o papai é diferente da mamãe. Nós nos amamos muito, e por isso, nós podemos ter você e o Akihito.

- Sim, mas ainda não disse o que queria saber...

- ... Quando coloquei sua sementinha dentro da barriga da mamãe, eu estava muito feliz.

- Então...

- Eu e a mamãe começamos a nos beijar...

- Beijar onde?

- Beijar nos lábios, e ai, nós tiramos as roupas... – ele corou ao dizer isso, mas não podia parar, pois Haru estava muito atenta.

- Tirar as roupas? Para plantar uma semente precisa ficar pelado? Então se todo mundo ficar pelado, todo mundo vai ter um bebê?

- Não, só tem bebês, aquelas pessoas que se amam...

- Ah...

- Olhe isso meu anjo... – ele mostrou a figura de um homem e ela olhou atenta. – o papai é assim, e com isso aqui – ele envermelheceu quando a menina arregalou os olhos. – o p-papai... colocou a semente dentro de sua mãe...

- Hum?

- Sexo... – ele suspirou pesadamente. – eu coloquei isso...

- Sesshy o que esta dizendo?!!! – Rin quase gritou ao ouvir aquela palavra.

- Eu estava explicando para Haru como os bebês nascem... – respondeu assustado, seu coração teve taquicardia por causa do susto.

- Ainda é muito cedo para mostrar ou falar disso para ela... – Rin pegou o lifro o colocando na estante novamente.

- Mas okaa-san...

- Haru querida, a cegonha te trouxe no bico e te deixou cair em meus braços...

- Mentira!!! – Akihito adentrou no quarto. – A okaa-san fez sexo com o otoo-san e colocou um espermatozóide dentro do útero onde tinha um óvulo, então os dois se uniram e gerou um feto que durante nove meses se desenvolveu, e depois nasceu...

Todos estavam pasmos, principalmente Sesshoumaru e Rin.

- Ah! O que, eu não entendi nada Aki... explica de novo...

- Não!! – Sesshoumaru interveio. – Agora esta na hora de dormir. – disse levantando-se. – E amanha, eu quero ter uma séria conversa com você Akihito. – ele olhou muito friamente para o garoto.

- Sim senhor... – Akihito baixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto.

- Otoo-san... vai me explicar o que é sexo amanha? – Haru perguntou esperançosa.

- Não... – ele respondeu em um rosnado, o que fez a menina se encolher, e um frio na espinha percorrer por aquele tom ameaçador.

Soluços passaram a provir da menina, que, saiu do quarto quase chorando. Sesshoumaru arrependeu-se de ter respondido daquela forma, e quase foi atrás da filha, mas Rin o despertou, tocando-o no ombro.

- Sesshy, não se preocupe tanto...

- Eu pensei de nunca ter que conversar sobre _esse_ assunto com ela... – comentou, indo para a cama e sentando-se nela.

- Ela ainda não entende o que é essas coisas Sesshy... – Rin sentou-se do lado dele, e tocou-o nas costas.

- Eu me enrolei todo para explicar, acho que a deixei mais confusa... – ele colocou a mão no rosto, desgostoso por aquilo.

- Acho que deveria esperar um pouco mais... quando ela estiver mais velha... ela vai namorar e...

- Não!!! – ele se exaltou. – Eu mato o inútil que encostar um dedo na minha Haru!!!

- Sesshy... – Rin deu um sorriso amarelo. - ... ela vai crescer... não vai ser criança para sempre.

- Não interessa se ela vai crescer ou não... para mim vai continuar sendo minha princesa...

- Esta bem, mas não vai pegar no pé dela... – Rin desistiu de rebater, e levantou-se, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

- Inu-Yasha vai ser pai... – ele falou de uma vez, fazendo Rin ficar paralisada.

- E...ele vai ser... pai? - Ela virou-se, sorrindo largamente e com os olhos brilhando mais que diamante em semi luz.

- Sim... meu pai esta um poço de felicidades... – ele comentou, mostrando certo ciúme.

- Sesshy... como esta seu pai? Eu senti um pouco de ciúmes no tom de sua voz, mas também preocupação...

- Ele esta doente...

- Doente! – Rin levou as mãos nos lábios.

- Sim... ele fez alguns exames e esta desconfiado que esta com câncer...

- Desconfiado... então...

- Ele não tem certeza de nada... é apenas uma desconfiança...

- Mas estou preocupada... – Rin entrou no banheiro, e Sesshoumaru foi atrás.

- Eu também estou... – ele só viu a porta do blindex se fechar, e baixou o rosto.

Silêncio, só o barulho da água ecoava no cômodo...

- Rin...

- Hai...

- Eu te amo... – ele disse de repente, e Rin corou.

Sorrateiramente ele despiu-se, e abriu a porta do box, adentrando seguida. Colou seu corpo quente ao de Rin que estava molhado, causando arrepio nela.

Sem espera, ambos começaram a se beijar, enquanto a água corria pelos corpos, agora unidos. Os beijos ficavam cada vez mais intensos, e os corpos, com isso iam se embriagando um com o outro, eles se amaram naquele lugar, e incansáveis seguiram para a cama onde continuaram o ritual. Era uma das maneiras que Sesshoumaru tinha de, desviar sua atenção de preocupações, pelo menos por alguns momentos.

Afogados no cansaço, adormeceram, nus apenas com um lençol sobre os corpos, umedecidos pelo suor do forte amor que sentiam.

A noite seguia majestosa e tranqüila. Sesshoumaru e Rin dormiam profundamente, mas não Haru, que ainda revirava-se na cama. As palavras do irmão ecoavam em sua cabeça, e a estória da cegonha... estava muito confusa, e com isso seu sono apenas acenava de longe.

Sentou-se de repente e decidida, levantou-se, calçando as pantufas de coelhinho. Caminhou silenciosamente ate o quarto dos pais e abriu a porta, estava escuro e com isso ela não pode ver a nudez dos pais.

Aproximou-se do pai, e carinhosamente acariciou o rosto dele, logo após curvou-se e deu um delicado beijo no rosto dele, o que o fez despertar.

- Haru... o que esta fazendo aqui? – ele puxou um lençol, cobrindo-se rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse vê-lo nu.

- Otoo-san... vamos ate meu quarto... eu não consigo dormir. – a menina pediu em sussurros.

- Eu vou, mas poderia me dar licença meu anjo, eu estou... – ele pediu sem graça.

- Hai... – Haru não maldou, e saiu. Sesshoumaru por sua vez vestiu a calça de seu pijama e o robe, e vagarosamente abriu a porta do quarto. Haru estava ali, e olhou-o com os olhos com um brilho cintilante. Com isso, Sesshoumaru pegou-a no colo, e ela logo deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, que a levou para o quarto.

Com carinho, colocou-a na cama e sentou-se na beira, passando a olhar o rosto da filha.

- Eu amo você otoo-san... – a menina sorriu após dizer isso.

- Eu também meu anjinho... – ele acariciou o rosto da filha, usando a costa da mão.

- Eu não quero nunca que fique bravo comigo... – ela pediu, fazendo beicinho, e Sesshoumaru sorriu.

- Desculpe por ter... sido grosseiro, é que eu fiquei um pouco nervoso...

- Nervoso? – ela recostou-se no travesseiro.

- Sim... é difícil explicar certas coisas...

- Mesmo para o senhor? – ela deitou-se novamente, e Sesshoumaru puxou o cobertor ate o peito da menina, e pousou a mão em cima do peito dela, podendo assim sentir a vibração das batidas cardíacas da filha.

- Ate para mim meu amor... são coisas que me fazem ficar um pouco envergonhado...

- Desculpe... otoo-san...

- Não tem porque se desculpar... um dia, quando estiver maior, entenderá algumas coisas...

- Mas... eu queria só saber como é que um bebê chega ao mundo...

- Ok... vou contar como você veio ao mundo... – ele acariciou o peito dela, em um gesto carinhoso e confortável.

- Hai... – a menina bocejou.

- Você veio porque eu e sua mãe nos amamos tanto, que nos unimos e de um ato de amor maravilhoso, eu coloquei metade de sua sementinha dentro da barriga da mamãe, e lá tinha a outra metade, as duas se juntaram e você começou a crescer.

- Mas e aquelas coisas que o Akihito disse.., útero, espermatozóide... não entendi nada...

- São componentes do corpo que ajudam o ser humano, e os animais a se reproduzirem, isso você entenderá nas aulas de biologia... então, também entenderá como é esse ato de amor... que é tão especial, o qual dá a nós os seres maravilhosos, chamados filhos... e é por isso que eu amo muito você e seu irmão...

- Sou... nascida de um ato... de... amor... – a menina estava quase dormindo.

- Hai... – ele sussurrou, dando um suave beijo na testa da menina, que fechou os olhos dessa vez, mas não os abriu mais, pois o sono finalmente a abraçou.

Com cuidado, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e caminhou ate a porta, e surpreendeu-se quando a abriu, Rin estava lá, e chorava.

- Rin... o que...

- Sesshy... – ela abraçou-o forte, e ele sem entender direito, fechou a porta logo a abraçando também. - ... você... é... muito especial... – ela disse entre soluços.

- Porque esta dizendo isso meu amor, o que houve? – ele segurou Rin pelos ombros, e olhou-a nos olhos cor de chocolate.

- Sua forma de dizer aquelas coisas para nossa filha... foi tão bonito... foi... maravilhoso. – ela sorriu, e ele correspondeu o sorriso.

- Eu só disse a verdade, meus filhos são nascidos de um ato de amor... eles são bem vindos, amados e... eu não tenho nada a dizer alem... de... que eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, por ter uma família criada pelo sentimento que, deveria reinar em todos os lares...

- Sesshy... – ela piscou, e algumas lágrimas correram no rosto dela, mas Sesshoumaru as secou com o dedo indicador dobrado.

- Você... Haru e Akihito... são minha razão de viver... Eu amo vocês... mais que qualquer outro alguém... – Sesshoumaru baixou um pouco o rosto, e delicadamente beijou os lábios meio salgados de Rin. Após, tomou-a nos braços e a levou novamente para o quarto.

Alguns dias depois...

- Ojii-saaaan!!!! – Haru chamou, logo correndo, pulou no colo de Inu-Taishou, agarrando no pescoço dele em um abraço apertado e carinhoso.

Após isso, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Akihito – muito sério – adentraram a sala e ao ouvir o alvoroço, Inu-Yasha logo apareceu, e Haru não foi indiferente a ele, saltou do colo do avô e correu pulando no colo do tio.

- Oji-saaaaan!!!!

- Haru-chan!!! – Inu-Yasha abraçou a sobrinha e após, olhou para Akihito que, serio reverenciou-se. E Inu-Yasha olhou sarcástico para o garoto, e depois de colocar Haru no chão, aproximou-se. – Veja o que temos aqui oyaji! Um exemplar mirim do Sesshoumaru...

- Inu-Yasha, não ouse satirizar meu filho, ou eu parto sua cara.

- Deixa otoo-san... – o garoto se fez indiferente, indo em direção à Inu-Taishou, logo reverenciando.

- Inu-Yasha, como esta? – Rin perguntou gentil.

- Feh! Estou ótimo... – ele sorriu.

- E a Kagome? – Sesshoumaru perguntou.

- Esta no quarto, não esta se sentindo bem...

- Eu posso ir até lá? Queria vê-la.

- Sim... esta no quarto onde vocês moravam aqui em casa... – Inu-Yasha explicou, indicando o lugar.

- Menina Rin, não precisa pedir para ir a qualquer lugar desata casa, pois ela pertence a toda a família Daiyoukai. – Inu-Taishou falou, arrumando um tabuleiro de xadrez, o qual jogaria com Akihito.

- Hai... – Rin sorriu sem graça, logo indo em direção ao quarto onde Kagome estava. Ao chegar lá, deu suaves batidas na porta.

- Entre... – Kagome pediu, com uma voz fraca.

- Kagome-chan... – Rin chamou-a com uma voz frágil, e a garota deu um largo sorriso, e levantou-se, mas logo sentou-se pois sentiu uma tontura insuportável. Rin por sua vez, correu ate ela, e depois de soltar a bolsa, sentou-se ao lado dela. – esta tudo bem?!!

- Hai... é só uma tonteira... – ela comentou, colocando uma das mãos no sob o estomago.

- É assim mesmo Kagome-chan, no inicio, mas depois isso passa... – Rin sorriu, acariciando os cabelos da amiga. Esta de quanto tempo?

- Dois meses...

- Sugoi!!! – Rin comemorou. – Ah!! Eu trouxe algo... – Rin puxou a bolsa e tirou de dentro dela um pequeno embrulho, e o estendeu para Kagome.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, pegando o pequeno presente.

- É um presente... espero que goste...

Kagome, habilmente abriu o embrulho, e se encantou com o conteúdo deste.

- Ah!!! Rin-chan, é lindo...

- Foi eu mesma quem fiz...e como eu não sei se vai ser menino ou menina, eu fiz vermelhinho...

- Ah é tão pequeno... – ela admirou o sapatinho. - ... será que vai servir?

- Vai sim Kagome, - Rin deu uma risada – talvez fique ate um pouco grande...

- Arigatou, Rin-chan!!! – Kagome abraçou-a sendo correspondida.

Enquanto isso na sala...

- Como, isso não pode... – Inu-Taishou reclamava.

- O que houve pai? – Sesshoumaru, que conversava algo com Inu-Yasha, desviou as atenções e olhou na direção onde o filho e o pai estavam.

- Aki me ganhou novamente... – ele comentou, indicando o tabuleiro.

- Oyaji... esta mesmo ficando velho... – Inu-Yasha pronunciou-se, vendo depois o pai armar o punho.

- Eu... não sou velho!!! – disse com braveza.

- Então vou provar... – Inu-Yasha levantou e aproximou-se do pai e sobrinho, e após jogar seus cabelos para traz do ombro estalou os dedos, sentando-se seguidamente.

- Vamos jogar uma partida Aki-kun?

- Não me chame dessa forma Oji-san _baka_... – ele olhou friamente para Inu-Yasha, assim como Sesshoumaru fazia.

- Akihito, não dirija-se dessa forma ao seu tio, isso é falta de respeito. – Inu-Taishou repreendeu-o.

- Deixe oyaji, eu irei mostrar quem é o _baka_ aqui. – Inu-Yasha usou tom desafiante.

Logo, as peças estavam arrumadas, e o jogo começou, mas não durou mais que dez minutos...

- Sesshoumaru!!!! - Inu-Yasha levantou-se furioso, e apontou ofensivamente o indicador para o mais velho, que levantou-se, olhando sem sentimentos aparentes na feição. – você... você ensinou seu filho roubar no jogo... – ele quase gritava, enquanto Inu-Taishou ria e Akihito deixava apenas um sorriso de vitória nos lábios.

- Inu-Yasha... – ele massageou a região entre os olhos. - ...eu não ensino coisas como essas para meus filhos... – ele tirou a mão do rosto e olhou para o irmão. – Ele ganhou de você porque é um fraco...

- Ei!!! – Inu-Taishou levantou-se bravo.

- O que foi? – Sesshoumaru olhou-o.

- Aqui todos são fracos, ate você, otoo-san... – Akihito olhou para o pai, em tom desafiante.

Sem espera, Sesshoumaru sentou-se e arrumou as peças no tabuleiro, e o desafio começou.

- Ninguém nesta casa me ganha... – Sesshoumaru disse vitorioso.

Longas duas horas se passaram, e nem um nem outro desviava as atenções. Em um pensamento Sesshoumaru olhou as possibilidades de perder. Seria humilhante perder para um garoto de seis anos, mas o menino não ligava para ganhar ou perder, simplesmente jogava.

- Então Akihito Daiyoukai, não disse que eu era um fraco, porque ainda não me ganhou?

- Porque esse jogo não tem nenhuma importância... mostrar que é ou não forte não depende "só" de um jogo. – ele comentou. – olhe... esta com a guarda baixa, eu posso destruir sua fortaleza aqui, aqui e aqui, então restariam só três peças suas, me explique como ganharia? – o menino mostrou, e depois sorriu vitorioso.

- Porque não me ganhou ainda? – Sesshoumaru irritou-se.

- Não... eu apenas quero ver como faria para me vencer... – Akihito provocou, vendo depois o pai sorrir.

- Faça...

- Hã? – Akihito não entendeu.

- Tente me vencer... – ele pediu, e todos presentes olharam surpresos.

- Esta bem... – o menino moveu as peças, mas não contava com uma grande surpresa.

- Akihito... não subestime aquele que o ensinou... – com únicas três peças, Sesshoumaru viu as possibilidades da vitória, e, venceu o filho.

- Mas como...? - o menino boquiabriu-se.

- Tente não querer me vencer... você estava tão convencido da vitoria que esqueceu de se proteger. Por isso perdeu...

- Ahhh!!! Sesshoumaru, nunca conseguiu me vencer, mas aprendeu muito... seu filho quase te superou. – Inu-Taishou tocou o ombro do filho.

Logo que o jogo terminou, Akihito saiu de perto dos familiares, sentou-se a mesa e permaneceu quieto. Estava irritado pelo fato de ter perdido para o pai de uma forma tão fácil.

- Pai... vamos ate o escritório, quero saber de algumas coisas antes de ir para casa... – Sesshoumaru pediu, levantando-se seguidamente.

Antes que Sesshoumaru entrasse no lugar, Inu-Taishou levantou-se e caminhou ate o lugar onde conversariam.

Logo que o pai adentrou o lugar, Sesshoumaru fechou a porta, e aproximou-se da mesa, a qual estava um pouco bagunçada.

- Qual foi o resultado? – Sesshoumaru perguntou de uma vez.

- Resultado?

- Dos exames pai... – insistiu impaciente.

- Ah!!!... esta tudo bem... não é um câncer maligno, e, por estar no início, não vou precisar fazer cirurgia, vou combatê-lo com remédios... – Disse sorridente.

- Isso é ótimo... – Sesshoumaru deu um suspiro aliviado. - ... menos uma coisa com o que me preocupar...

- Hum... estava com medo de eu morrer?

- Cale-se... – Sesshoumaru fez-se de indiferente.

Logo saíram do escritório, e viu Kagome e Rin, prestavam atenção no que Haru estava falando, Rin sorria, um pouco corada.

- Eu quero ver logo o rostinho dele, - Haru acariciava o ventre de Kagome, que estava sorridente. – Deve ser bem parecido com o Oji-san!!

- Acho que ele vai ter os olhos da Kagome... deve puxar mais o gênio do pai...

- Gênio teimoso, estabanado... – Sesshoumaru comentou, olhando para Inu-Yasha ao lado da agora noiva.

- É, igual ao Akihito... se bem que ele só puxou os cabelos da mãe... – Inu-Yasha comentou.

- Otoo-san!!! – Haru exaltou-se e caminhou ate o pai, sentando-se ao lado dele...

- Sim? – ele olhou-a.

- Como os bebês saem das barrigas?

Sesshoumaru ficou pálido de início, depois corou quando olhou todos olhando atentos para ele, esperando a resposta.

- Otoo-san? – Haru sacudiu o pai suavemente, pois ele estava sem ação... – Responde otoo-san...

* * *

N/A: Olá!!! o/ 

Agradeço desde já a todos que leram...

Lis-sama!!!! o/ Você é 10!!!!!!!!!

Nay-chan fofaaaaa!!! Quero apertar suas bochechas fofas.

Obrigada a vocês duas, que me deram idéias maravilhosas para essa one o/

Agradeço também a uma pessoa que amo muito, muito ,muito, e que com certeza deixara sua marquinha.

Hinata-chaaaaan!!! Eu também te amo muito, muito, muito!!!

Beijos para todos que lerem!!!

* * *

Um acidente leva a desgraça a vida de uma menina... 

"- O motorista deste aqui ta totalmente embriagado, ele deve ter sido o causador do acidente..."

Sua vida, após o acidente se transformou completamente, tendo que se adaptar a sua nova forma de vida. Crescendo e adaptando-se...

"- Kagome, essa rosa tem pétalas tão macias, qual é a cor?"

Mas uma grande surpresa a espera em seu futuro!!

"- Chegaram dois alunos novos lá na escola..."

Como essa menina se adaptará a seu novo coração?

Rin,Sesshoumaru, Kagome,Inu-Yasha, Sango e Miroku em mais uma fic cheia de amizade, amor, drama e paixão...

_**O amor não é cego**_

_Breve..._


End file.
